


Priceless

by Vintage_Unicorn



Series: Spooky Season [4]
Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, The Addams Family (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gun Violence, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Married Couple, Married Sex, Overprotective Gomez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27207691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintage_Unicorn/pseuds/Vintage_Unicorn
Summary: A mugging gone wrong ends with Morticia in hospital with a distraught Gomez by her side.
Relationships: Gomez Addams/Morticia Addams
Series: Spooky Season [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957192
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Priceless

Morticia and Gomez Addams exited the bistro at around 11:30pm that night.  
“My dark beauty.” Gomez admired her as she hooked her arm though his. “You are more radiant than ever this evening.” Morticia’s pale cheeks flushed a little as she rested her head on his shoulder.  
“You kept me grounded, mon cher.” She chuckled. “So many men wanted to dance tonight.”  
“And yet you denied them all?” Gomez placed a hand on hers.  
“Of course.” Morticia smiled wickedly, “You know you’re the only one who can handle me.”

Morticia tugged roughly at Gomez’s suit jacket, pulling him into a secluded alleyway so she could take what she wanted. She pressed her lips to his and pushed a leg between his, pressing him against the stone wall. She was a vision that night, Gomez remembered; in her skin-tight black dress, bedazzled with a tasteful amount of sparkle. The way it clung to her frame never ceased to excite him. The dim streetlights reflected in her deep eyes as she ran her hands over his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. They shared a passionate kiss and moaned at each other’s touch. Her heart fluttered as he ran fingers through hair - it wasn’t until she was being roughly pulled away from Gomez that she realised it wasn’t his hand at all.

“Get on your knees!” The attacker said, pointing a gun at Gomez and holding Morticia by the hair. Gomez quickly dropped to the ground, a stoic yet panicked expression on his face. Morticia tried to break free of the man’s grip, but he pulled her into a tight headlock. She scratched at his arms viciously, but he held on.  
“What do you want?” Gomez pleaded, raising his palms into the air. The man’s voice trembled.  
“Give me your wallet, and your watch.” He ordered, moving the gun to point at Morticia’s head.  
“Get your filthy hands off me!” Morticia writhed in his grip.  
“Shut up!” He pressed the gun to her temple, silencing her as she looked desperately to Gomez who had placed his wallet on the ground in front of him and was in the process of removing his watch.  
“Okay, now step back! Right against the wall!” The thief said.  
“Release my wife first!” Gomez rebutted.  
“You’re not in the position to be giving orders!” Morticia stamped her heel into her attacker’s foot causing him to howl in pain, but he didn’t loosen his grip on her.  
“Cara mia, no!” Gomez tried to warn her against fighting him, knowing she wouldn’t surrender her dignity that easily. The attacker kicked Morticia’s feet out from under her and knocked her to the ground. She groaned as she managed to get her arms beneath her, breaking her fall, but soon enough the thief was kneeing on her back.  
“Morticia!” Gomez cried as she winced in pain.

The bandit unfasted the black pearl necklace she was wearing and stuffed it into his pocket. Her mother’s pearls.  
“Stay down!” He waved the gun in Morticia’s face as he went to collect Gomez’s valuables.

Not one to forfeit, Morticia clambered to her feet and tackled the thief from behind, taking them both to the concrete. The man took hold of Morticia’s dress as Gomez hauled her to her feet and just as they’d pulled away there was a gunshot and Morticia collapsed into Gomez’s arms.

She screamed in agony clutching her right side where blood had begun to spill out. Gomez pulled her against him and pressed his hands to the wound that crippled her.  
“Morticia?” He cried. “My love, can you hear me?” She faded into shock very quickly as her eyes glazed over, her breaths increasing in pace. Gomez didn’t even register the thief running off with his belongings.

“Help!” Gomez called out into the night, “Call an ambulance! My wife is dying!”  
“I’m not dying, Gomez…” Morticia whimpered from below.  
“Does it hurt?” He ran his hand through her hair, brushing it out of her face.  
“Oh yes, terribly.” She winced, but she tried to smile. The bullet had grazed her right beneath her ribs but didn’t go through any organs.

A stranger had managed to arrange and ambulance for them and Gomez cradled his wife in his arms beneath the streetlamps, tears dripping down from his face to hers. Gomez kept both hands on her wound, applying pressure and Morticia had her hands gently laid on top of his. Trying to reassure him that she would be alright.

A small pool of her blood had formed beneath her by the time the ambulance arrived. Gomez lifted her onto the stretcher, and they wheeled her inside the vehicle. They were both asked a million questions on their way to the hospital and Morticia managed to answer them all while Gomez was an emotional mess. His usual strength had completely vanished after his wife had been shot.

It pained Morticia that the paramedics had to cut open her beautiful dress to access the wound.  
“Don’t worry, I will replace it for you in a heartbeat.” Gomez said, sensing her thoughts. That brought a smile to her face before she winced in pain again and squeezed her eyes closed.

They arrived at the hospital and Morticia was quickly whisked away to surgery and Gomez was forced to remain in the waiting room. He paced back and forth before finally settling in one of the plastic chairs, gripping the armrests with determination. 

“Mr Addams?” A nurse entered the waiting room a while later. “You’re able to see your wife now.” The nurse led him through a labyrinth of corridors until they finally arrived at Morticia’s room. She was asleep in the bed, wrapped in pale white blankets and wearing a hideous pink hospital gown. He pulled up a chair beside her and took her hand in his own.  
“I’m so so sorry, my love.” He kissed her hand. “You shouldn’t have risked yourself like that. You’re more priceless to me than any amount of money or jewels.” He heard a murmur and looked up to see her waking. “My darling, how are you feeling?” Morticia’s eyes fluttered open and she groaned.  
“Sore.”  
“Oh querida!” He stood and planted very soft and tender kisses all up her arm until he reached her neck and finally her lips.  
“Gomez… what am I wearing?” She uttered, looking down at herself.  
“You can make anything look good, Tish, but even this is a stretch.” He smiled wide. She chuckled but immediately winced in pain, extremely sore from having the stitches put in to mend her side.  
“Don’t laugh.” Gomez said.  
“Is that an order?” Morticia teased, squeezing his hand.  
“You bet it is, cara mia.” He replied, looking lovingly into his eyes. He couldn’t bear seeing her in pain, especially when it wasn’t by his own hand.

A few days later Morticia was discharged and allowed to move home. Pugsley and Wednesday were very intrigued by the whole ordeal and asked for as many grisly details as possible.

Although Morticia was bed ridden, Gomez found ways to entertain her. He would recite her favourite poems, put on daring fencing displays, and of course there was a lot of sex. Even if it wasn’t as exciting as usual due to her injuries, at least it was something. 

On her fifth day in bed, Morticia was looking particularly grim.  
“Is there anything I can do for you, my love?” Gomez would ask from the doorway.  
“Come closer.” Morticia patted the space on the bed beside her. He did as he was told and sat on the bed, allowing her to nestle in beneath his outstretched arm.  
“I’ve been terribly bored today, Gomez…” She said, hoping he would pick up what she was putting down. He did.  
“I think I have just the remedy.” Gomez replied, moving his other hand beneath the covers, and finding the hem of her nightgown. He drew it up to her hips and massaged her thigh, being extremely careful not to touch her still healing gunshot wound.

Morticia pressed her head into the crook of his neck as his fingers found their way between her thighs. He gently massaged her folds before increasing his pace and finding her clit. Morticia’s toes curled and Gomez gripped her shoulder with his other hand. She moaned in delight and squeezed her eyes shut.  
“Good?” Gomez asked.  
“Mmm yes!” She replied, her legs beginning to twitch. Gomez didn’t let up until she cried out in bliss, her body tensing then going limp in his arms.

“Thank you, my love.” She whispered, sliding further into his arms.   
“Anything to ease your recovery…” He kissed the top of her head. “Anything for you, Tish.”

She fell asleep in his arms and he took a moment to be exceedingly grateful that things had not been worse that night. For then he would be lost in the darkness. Without Morticia, there was no light.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are much appreciated! :)


End file.
